Thorin, roi sous la montagne
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Cela fait six mois qu'il est de retour, il a eu des nouvelles d'Erebor grâce à des marchands traversant le pays des hobbits. L'enveloppe blanche est sur son bureau depuis deux semaines, elle le nargue, le tente et lui faisant regretté le fait même d'avoir couché sur papiers ces quelques mots. un bilbo/thorin si on plisse fortement des lignes


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du FOF, sur le thème « Lettre ». Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le FOF ou sur les nuits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp…**

Il était en vie, c'était le plus important. Il en avait bavé. Ces deux ans sur la route n'avait pas été aussi joyeux et sans soucis. C'était étrange de revenir à la « maison », c'était presque vide et trop silencieux pour l'homme. Après deux ans de constant bruit , de disputent de brouhaha, simplement de présence. L'absence brusque de treize nains lui semblait surréaliste. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était déçu ou soulagé. La comtée lui semblait presque trop, normal, après les orcs, les trolls les elfes et le dragon. Etait-il en train de rêver de la comtée ? Ou avait-il rêver des nains et de ces aventures terribles?

Mais non, la couche de poussière sur les meubles était bien réelle, suffisamment épaisse pour étouffer quelqu'un dès que l'on bougeait la moindre chose. De plus la nourriture dans son placard avait moisie, et il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour se débarrasser de l'odeur rance laissée par certains aliments.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Ayant quitté Cul-de-sac avec autant de hâte, il y avait un certain nombre de choses à ordonner, et à nettoyer. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

Ces deux années l'avaient changée comme l'avait prédit Gandalf, et il était soulagé d'être toujours en vie. Mais son départ auprès de la compagnie lui avait laissé un gout amer, et une douleur sourde dans le coeur, gâchant tout soulagement, tout bonheur tiré de son retour dans la comtée.

Il savait que, au moment où il avait agi, il y aurait des répercussions. Mais il avait agi pour que chaque nains restent en vie à la fin, que tout soit bien à Erebor. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pensé de juste, et de bon pour les nains. Mais, après avoir été banni, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se montrer, de vérifier que tout irait bien. Et durant la bataille, il était resté invisible, aidant là ou il pouvait avec sa petite taille et son coupe papier elfique. Il avait vu Fili et kili tomber, les avait aidés du mieux qu'il pouvait, les éloignant du combat pour leur éviter une fin fatal. Il avait cru perdre son cœur lorsque kili avait murmuré son nom avec perplexité, à moitié inconscient.

Mais ils avaient survécu, et leur oncle resterait encore le roi d'Erebor tant que celui-ci ne se lancerait pas dans d'autre quêtes toutes aussi folles.

Le hobbit était parti après que ses blessures furent suffisamment soignées pour lui permettre de voyager. Il était parti en sachant qu'il était encore considéré comme un traitre par Thorin. Mais si cela permettait aux nains de survivre dans leur maison, alors soit, il serait un traitre, un voleur et être indigne de confiance.

µµµµµµµ

Cela va faire deux mois qu'il est de retour à Cul-de-sac. Cela va faire deux mois que le reste des hobbits le considèrent comme un paria. Cul-de-sac n'est plus ça maison, et son cœur est resté avec les nains.

µµµµµµµ

Cela fait six mois qu'il est de retour, il a eu des nouvelles d'Erebor grâce à des marchands traversant le pays des hobbits. L'enveloppe blanche est sur son bureau depuis deux semaines, elle le nargue, le tente et lui faisant regretté le fait même d'avoir couché sur papiers ces quelques mots. Il n'osait l'envoyer, il n'osait la confier à l'un de ces marchands. C'était une preuve de son délit, une preuve de ses sentiments, une tentative de justification….

µµµµµµµµ

Il a envoyé la lettre depuis un mois, il n'a pas de réponse, non pas qu'il en attend une, après ce qu'il a fait, il sait que ce serait stupide de sa part d'attendre un quelconque retour…

µµµµµµµµ

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la salle de conseil, la lettre est posée sur la table, innocente, presque invisible à côté des parchemins rassemblant les contrats et problèmes du jour. Les quelques mots écrit sur le devant sont souple, élégants, et quelque peu timide, étendue sur le papier clair.

Il ne l'ouvre pas durant le conseil, mais il l'emporte avec lui, attendant le bon moment pour l'ouvrir. Il ne sait pas encore ce que cette lettre recèle, il ne sait même pas qui est son expéditeur. Elle lui parait anonyme. Mais cela pourrait être une ruse, peut être une lettre d'un de ses neveux parti retrouver leur mère dans les montagnes bleus.

Alors il attend d'être seul dans sa chambre pour l'ouvrir.

La première chose qu'il remarque, avant même de lire, c'est que l'écriture est la même que sur l'enveloppe, ronde, élégante et elle s'étend sur le parchemin de façon régulière. C'est presque l'écriture d'un scrible.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarque c'est l'entête.

_« Thorin, Roi sous la montagne,_

_Je suis désolé. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais trouvé un tout autre moyen pour vous faire entendre raison. Mais les faits étant -»_

Le hobbit, le voleur, le traitre, ose lui écrire ?! Après ce qu'il a fait ?

Il a envie de bruler cette lettre, de la faire disparaitre, et d'aller pourfendre ce cambrioleur. Une rage sans nom à pris possession de lui. Et pourtant, il ne fait aucun geste pour mettre cette lettre dans le feu de sa chambre…

µµµµµ

Il ya maintenant deux semaines que la lettre est arrivée, il n'en a rien fait, elle est toujours sur la commode près de son lit. Il l'a relue plus d'une fois, les mots couchés sur ce parchemin reveillant des sentiments étranges, l'agitant.

Il ne sait comment réagir, il ne comprend plus, il doute de ses actions. Ce n'est pas bon pour un roi de remettre en doute ses actions.

Le reste de la compagnie est resté à Erebor pour la plus part, mais il ne sait s'il devrait leur en parler….

Après tout ce n'est qu'une lettre….

µµµµµ

Cela va faire un an qu'il est de retour dans la comtée, et ce matin en ouvrant sa porte, elle est là, innocemment déposée sur le paillasson. Son nom écrit en lettre dure sur le papier claire.

Une lettre.


End file.
